Remords?
by Dryame
Summary: Juste après le tome 6, lorsque Severus Snape est chez lui et repense à ce qu'il a fait et ce que cela implique...j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de lourdeurs


**Auteur :** Dryame

**Disclamer:** Les persos sont à J.K Rowling

**Note:** Pfiou, je l'ai écrite y a un moment celle là! Juste après avoir lu le tome 6 en fait... Ce qui commence à dater... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à critiquer:)

* * *

**Remords?**

_« Ooooh par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! »_

L'homme tournait en rond enfermé dans sa salle de bain, s'arrêtant de temps pour observer son reflet, son teint cireux, ses cheveux gras, son torse pâle, sous l'éclairage magique.

_« Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? »_

Ses yeux sombre étaient rougis et étincelants, on pouvait y lire son sentiment de confusion, de tristesse et dégoût.

_« Jamais plus ils n'auront confiance en moi… Il est mort ! Et je l'ai tué !! »_

Pris d'un soudain accès de colère, il frappa avec force le miroir qui se brisa, entaillant légèrement les chairs de son poing serré.

_« Pourquoi ai-je fait ce serment inviolable ? Personne n'est au courant… personne »_

Il s'arrêta de marcher et il regarda des petites gouttes de sang tomber dans son lavabo en émail d'un blanc éclatant.

_« C'est Narcissa, tout est sa faute !! »_

Il pris entre ses deux doigts un bout de verre encore planté dans sa main et l'enleva d'un coup sec et le jeta dans le lavabo.

_« J'aurais dut refuser ! Mais pourquoi Bellatrix était-elle là ? »_

Il essuya son poing sanglant sur le mur de la salle de bain, y laissant une longue trace écarlate.

_« Drago ? Pourquoi-as-tu faillit à la mission que le seigneur des ténèbres t'avait confiée ? Pourquoi ? »_

Il ouvrit une armoire, fouilla sur les étagères et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool pur.

_« Pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'est-il pas défendu ? Lui qui n'avait pas besoin de baguette ! »_

Il déboucha lentement la bouteille en verre. Il l'approcha de son nez et respira un grand coup se laissant étourdir par les vapeurs de l'alcool puis il en versa une bonne partie sur son poing blessé.

_« Et pourquoi-ai-je attaqué Harry et Hagrid ? Jamais plus ils n'auront confiance en moi ! »_

Il sentit la douleur se propager dans toute sa main et un râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Il pris la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée.

_« Que vais-je devenir ? Que va dire le maître ? »_

L'alcool lui brûla la bouche, la gorge et l'œsophage. Il pouvait sentir le parcourt qu'il avait effectué et son goût amer qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

_« Il m'a supplié et je l'ai tué ! »_

Il posa ses deux mains sur les bords du lavabo et se pencha en avant. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et il vomit le peu d'alcool qu'il venait d'avaler et de la bile.

_« Je suis un monstre ! Je mériterais de mourir ! »_

Ignorant le goût de la bile et de l'alcool dans sa bouche, l'odeur métallique de son sang et celle de sa sueur, oubliant la vue de son physique ingrat et du sang sur les murs. Il saisit un grand bout de miroir et l'approcha lentement de son poignet.

_« Je ne mérite que ça, la mort ! »_

Il l'approcha encore commençant lentement à inciser sa peau, laissant apparaître un peu de sang. Il se laissa envahir par la sensation de liberté que lui offrait la douleur.

_« Jamais ils ne me pardonneront d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait ! Jamais ils me croiront ! »_

Il écarta le morceau de verre de sa veine afin de donner le coup final qui mettrait fin à ses jours, fin à son combat inutile, fin à sa douleur…

_« Je ne peux pas… Je dois continuer pour lui, il l'aurait voulut ! »_

Il baissa légèrement le bras qui tenait le miroir, sa main se mis à trembler et bientôt des larmes vinrent rejoindre les gouttes de sang qui parsemaient le lavabo.

_« Je ne peux pas… Je ne dois pas ! »_

Sa respiration se fit saccadée et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Il s'effondra au sol, déchiré, perdu, et seul…

_« Je me battrais pour eux, avec eux même s'ils ne veulent plus de moi ! »_

**_The End ;) _**

* * *

_  
_Verdict? 

Merci à vous d'avoir lu! A une prochaine!


End file.
